


The Detective and The Flapper

by MoonlightLace



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: But also Burlesque meets the Great Gatsby, Detective Noir, F/M, Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon), Roaring Twenties, Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightLace/pseuds/MoonlightLace
Summary: The Roaring Twenties. Jazz and vice is everywhere. Detective Mamoru Chiba and his partner Motoki have been working on shutting down the Black Moon Cabaret since they were uniformed officers. When an anonymous tipster is willing to help, both are skeptical but willing to listen. But when the eyewitness turns out to be a dancer at the cabaret, will she bring trouble? Or will she be the key to bringing down the notorious Black Moon Cabaret?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

All he could think about was her. Of the mysterious girl. He had dreamt of her again. Her voice pleading for him to find her. Her long blond hair sparkling in the moonlight. But that was all he could see. Just her shadow. Nothing more. He wanted so much to find her. To know why she called out to him.

“We just received a tip, and I think it could blow our investigation wide open.” Detective Mamoru's thoughts had been interrupted by his partner, Motoki's voice.

“A tip?” He asked, shaking his head to clear his mind.

“Someone just called in about seeing suspicious activity happening at the Black Moon Cabaret.” Motoki took a chair and scooted next to his partners desk. “Mamoru, this could be it. We’ve been trying to nail Beryl’s club for years. With this eyewitness, we can finally close that club down once and for all. ”

Mamoru Chiba has been on the police force for 5 years, but this year had been the year that he’d gone from police officer to detective. He had seen just about everything from drug busts to gang wars.

He and his partner Motoki had been trying to build a case against Beryl and her cabaret since they were uniformed officers. There had been whispers of vice, such as money laundering, gambling, and possibly even murder that had occured within the walls. But unfortunately, three quarters of the police force were under Beryl’s payroll. Making her almost untouchable. Anytime they came close to getting a judge to sign a search warrant evidence would go missing, or a witness was found dead.

“Did the tipster leave a name?” Mamoru asked, doubting that the tip would be helpful.

“No, but she said if we come down to the cabaret tonight she might identify herself.” Motoki looked at his notepad.

“She?” Mamoru was taken aback. Most of the tips that came through were usually from men who had lost large sums of money to Beryl. They had never gotten a female tipster. “Do you think it could be a dancer?”

“Not likely. Reika said that Beryl has a tight leash on her entertainers. I doubt they would betray her, even if they wanted to.”

Reika was one of the first female officers to join the force. The new decade, the roaring 20’s as it was called, had brought in a lot of changes. Mamoru and Motoki had quickly befriended her, as most officers did not want to take orders from a female police officer, believing that women had no power of authority. Mamoru and Motoki had quickly gained her trust when she had helped them foil a bank robbery. From then on most officers respected her.

“We should talk to her, if anyone knows anything about the cabaret, it's her.” Mamoru got up from his desk, grabbing his coat as he headed towards the exit. Motoki quickly followed him. They both acknowledged it was 2 o’clock and Reika was probably at lunch at her usual spot.

The bell of the door dinged as Motoki and Mamoru walked into the restaurant. At the table all the way in the back, they spotted the officer that they were looking for. They made their way around tables, and chairs, and finally took a seat at officer Reika's table.

She was midbite, until she realized who sat across from her. She placed her sandwich back on her plate and visibly relaxed when she saw Motoki and Mamoru. “You two should be careful. It isn’t wise to sneak up on a cop.” She said with a warm smile.

“Sorry about that, we didn’t mean to interrupt your lunch.” Motoki let out a small laugh. Mamoru noticed Motoki’s cheeks start to flush. He had a suspicion that he liked her.

“Don’t worry about it. Is there something I can help with? Or did you want to join?”

“Actually, we need your help.” Mamoru answered. “We need you to tell us about Black Moon Cabaret.”

Reika was a little surprised by the question, but understands why they went to her. She had gone undercover for three months as a cabaret dancer to dig up any intel on the place and its notorious owner. It was one of her toughest assignments, and luckily she came out unscathed. Other undercover agents weren’t so lucky.

“Oh.” She looked at them surprised.

“We got an anonymous tip today that could blow this investigation wide open.” Motoki said soothingly. “It was a woman, and we believe she could be a dancer.”

“Something you need to know about the dancers is that half of them want to be there, and half of them are forced to be there. The ones who want to be there have been with Beryl for a while, years even. They are loyal to her. She has somehow brainwashed them into believing that she is a deity.” Reika said.

“Brainwashed them?” Mamoru asked, leaning forward his interest peaked.

“The cabaret is almost like a cult. Everything that happens there has to be approved by Beryl.” Reika shuddered. “The longer you’ve been there the more loyal they get. They don’t really recruit but they do use leverage against their dancers, their staff. Some girls work there to pay off their debts to Beryl, some work because they want to piss off their parents.”

“How likely do you think it is that our tipster is a worker?” asked Motoki.

“Not very likely.” Reika answered. “Beryl has eyes and ears everywhere. The dressing rooms, the bathrooms, you name it. But there is a small chance it could be a worker. If you said it's a girl, she could be a dancer or a waitress. Beryl only hired men as bartenders, security, and instrumentalist.”

“She didn’t leave her name, but she did say if we come down tonight, she might reveal herself to us. That is, _if_ she finds us trustworthy.” Mamoru said.

“Are you actually planning on going?” asked Reika.

“Possibly. This lead could actually turn something up. We can’t just sit around and wait, we have to do something.” Motoki exclaimed.

Reika took a deep breath. “Ok. Here are some pointers. Give fake names at the entrance, they write every guest's name down. When you make it inside, instantly go to the bar. Don’t look around. Focus on the show. Beryl has people watching the guests, and if they start to look curious, she gets suspicious. The fifth table in the second row at the right of the stage gives you the best view. It’s the best vantage spot because you get a view of both the stage and backstage. Also please do not take your gun and badge. They spot those quickly.”

“Thank you Reika. This means a lot. We’ll keep you updated.” Motoki thanked her. Both he and Mamoru had gotten up from the table, but before they could go Reika said one last thing.

"One more thing, don’t forget your dance shoes.” She gave them a wink.

Mamoru and Motoki left the diner and headed back to the parked car. Once inside they both let out a breath they didn’t know they had been holding.

“This is a lot more dangerous than I thought.” Motoki said at last.

Mamoru couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Not backing out are you?”

“Never, as long as I have you as my partner, I’m in.” Motoki drove them both back to the station.

On their drive, they had set a time to meet. Tonight they were going to the Black Moon Cabaret.


	2. Chapter 2

Mamoru had gotten home from the station a little past seven. Entering his apartment he placed his badge and gun on the kitchen table. He had no use for them tonight. He had time to eat dinner and mentally prepare himself for what lay ahead later. He didn’t know what to expect but he had to be ready for anything.

He looked out his apartment window, and saw the summer sun begin to set. The city was coming alive at this time. Everyone knew that when the sun sets, the mayhem begins. Flappers could already be seen dancing on top of rooftops. Jazz music filled the streets. Men with girls on their arms filled the sidewalks. He knew where they were going.

Speakeasies, and cabarets. It always seemed like three would pop up when one was shut down. Everyone wanted to party. Men and women of all ages. They wanted fun, they wanted booze, they wanted all of the vices.

Mamoru entered his bedroom and changed into a dark gray three piece suit. He slipped on his trousers, and tucked in the crisp white button down. He carefully placed the matching tie around his neck. The vest was put next. He would put the jacket on when it was time to leave. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Looking at his ensemble he still felt like he was missing something. He walked toward his drawer and began looking through it.

“There it is.” He said, taking out the pocket watch he had been looking for. The starshapped watch had been in his family for generations. The family heirloom was passed onto him when his parents died. He needed them tonight, and this was as close as he could get. He opened the watch, ignoring the music that flowed out of it, realizing he was running late. He quickly closed it and put it in his pocket.

He grabbed his jacket, and stormed out of his apartment. The Black Moon Cabaret was a few blocks away, but if he was going to make it in time he had to take a cab. He quickly flagged one down and made it to his destination in time.

His cab dropped him off right in front of the marquee. As he stepped out into the night, he could feel the warmth that radiated off all those light bulbs. He paid the fare, and walked towards the line that was already forming. A hand grabbed his arm as he passed the clubgoers. But he relaxed when he noticed that the hand belonged to Motoki.

“Saved you a spot.” He said. Mamoru quickly jumped over the red velvet rope, and stood next to his partner.

“Sorry I’m late.” He said. “Lost track of time.”

They moved up a few spots. There were only 15 people ahead of them. He looked behind him and saw that the line had doubled in size. It had begun to wrap around the building.

“Took some time picking your dapper outfit?” Motoki laughed.

Mamoru gave him a look over. “Look who’s talking, you’re wearing a newsies cap.”

“Say what you will, but I think this look is growing on me.” Motoki laughed.

“Next!” Their conversation was cut short by the bouncer waving them over. They walked up. “Names.” He huffed.

“Darien.” Mamoru answered nonchalantly.

“Andrew” Motoki said, following his partner's lead.

The bouncer gave them a quick glance, and nodded his head towards the door. Mamoru and Motoki walked towards it but were stopped by another security personnel asking to put their arms up. They obliged, and were patted down. The guard muttered that they were clean and opened the double doors for them.

They walked the small dim hallway that led them right to the bar. Mamoru and Motoki found two open stools, and went ahead and ordered . The bartender placed their drink on the sticky counter. Mamoru grabbed his drink and faced the stage.

The girl who was performing had long black hair. She was juggling fire torches, with such ease. Her movements were calculated and precise. With her red dress on, she almost looked like a fire goddess.

The Black Moon Cabaret used to be a theater, and it looks like they kept that structure. The walls were upholstered with red velvet, and lined with golden tassels. The second floor had multiple balconies, and tall tables lined all of them. The first floor had booths against the walls, but the main floor had tables and chairs.

“What do you think, Darien?” Motoki asked.

Unsure if he was being listened to by the multiple bartenders and waitresses around them, he simply replied. “I like it.”

The fire juggler, who’s name was Mars, finished her set, and was met with a loud applause. She walked off stage as the sparkling red curtain fell, and the musicians began to play a fun melody, preparing for the next performer. Motoki noticed that the table that Reika had mentioned was free, and tapped Mamoru to follow him.

They took their seats and watched the next set. The lights had dimmed. The curtain rose slowly, as the piano began with a slow tune. It had revealed the silhouette of a girl, her hair in distinctive pigtails. She was standing in the shadows, her head hung low.

Mamoru almost spit out his drink when he saw her. She couldn’t be _her_? Could she? The girl from his dreams.

She began to sing. Her voice angelic, and yet familiar. The band began to build up the tempo, and as it reached its crescendo, the stage lights finally hit the mysterious girl. Mamoru dropped his jaw when she saw her.

The girl had long blond pigtails, with two buns wrapped around them. Her pearl barrettes clipped some of her bangs back. She wore a dress made entirely of pearls, and her heels sparkled as the light hit off them. Her lips were painted a red that reminded him of a rose.

She dominated the stage, dancing from the left to right. Backup dancers began to flood the stage as the chorus began. She slowly made her way down the steps toward the audience. She playfully took a sip from someone's drink, and danced along the edge of the stage. She locked eyes with Mamoru, and she made her way towards him, not skipping a beat. The song was ending, and he realized what she was planning on doing. He gave her his hand as he stood up from his seat. She continued singing, as she stepped onto his empty seat and onto the table, ended her song.

She smiled brightly at the onlookers. And then the spotlight turned off. Mamoru gave her his hand, and helped her down.

“Thank you” she replied sweetly, and went back onto the stage for another round of applause. Mamoru didn’t realize he was still standing and clapping until she walked backstage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the one and only Serena!” A man walked on stage, as the crowd continued tol clap. He wore a gray suit with a red trim, and his blond hair was short. “As we wait for our last set, I would like to take a moment to say thank you for visiting the Black Moon Cabaret.” He said huskily, tipping his head towards the audience, and disappearing backstage.

“She clearly caught your eye.” Motoki laughed.

Mamoru waved him off, feeling his face grow hot. “She looked familiar, that's all.”

“I think this might be the first time I’ve ever seen you blush.” Motoki continued.

The spotlight hit the stage again, and a guitar began playing. On the stage were five girls in sailor outfits. Each in different colors. The girl, Serena, from the last set was also on stage. She had changed into blue high waisted shorts, and a sailor top with a red bow. He also noticed the fire juggler, Mars, was also on stage. Her outfit matched Serena, but in red. The three other girls wore blue, orange, and green.

They did light acrobatics on stage. He was amazed at what these girls could do. They almost looked like superheros dodging an enemy. Once the drums, and guitar stopped, the girls ended in different poses. Serena in the middle.

The crowd roared so loud Mamoru was sure he would never hear again. The same stagehand that had walked off earlier reappeared. “The Sailor Scouts!” He yelled into the microphone. The girls behind him grabbed each other's hands and bowed gracefully. The curtain then lowered.


End file.
